1. Technical Field
The invention relates to smart cards. More particularly, the invention relates to a smart card reader which incorporates a hub, wherein the smart card reader is easily integrated into such devices as, for example, a keyboard, desktop computer, or an Internet appliance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Smart cards are typically the same size as a conventional credit card. They are referred to as smart cards because they contain an embedded microchip. Smart cards are capable of storing personalized electronic data that can be used to authenticate a user to the user's computer, and to authenticate the user during related e-commerce transactions. This technology, which requires both smart card reader hardware and software components for data transactions, effectively increases security and enables authorized users to have access to sensitive data and/or to enter into binding transactions. Because of the increased network security they provide, smart cards are often used for trusted e-commerce and digital transaction security.
Today smart cards are used in virtually every aspect of the high technology industry—from commerce applications to identification, from benefits management to Internet/e-commerce transactions, and from telecommunications to broadcast television downloads. The increase in use of computer networks and the emergence of the Internet as a mechanism for both e-commerce and e-communication has accelerated the growth of demand, and the applications available, for smart cards.
Because a smart card can store information to protect privacy and data security, while strictly and precisely limiting access to such data, smart cards are becoming a favorable choice for computer and Internet access. In this type of application, the smart card becomes a secure extension of a computer network. As a result, computer manufacturers increasingly include smart card readers in the computer products that they offer to their customers. In this way, such products are able to meet today's on going e-business security challenge in Internet access, network access, and electronic transactions.
Previous smart card reader solutions have some or all of the following shortcomings:                They typically require two different interface cables and connectors, e.g. PS/2 and RS232, to connect the smart card reader to the computer.        It may be necessary to add an expansion interface card inside the computer to support the added smart card reader function due to a lack of R3232 connector availability on the computer motherboard.        More components are required to build a typical smart card reader solution.        A typical smart card reader solution makes a computer more expensive to build.        A smart card reader solution may require two separate devices/boxes to handle both the keyboard and the smart card reader functions.        Current solutions are bulky in design because they typically require two cables and two device boxes.        Known smart card reader solutions are not Plug and Play because they are based upon such old technology as RS232 and PS/2.        Known smart card reader solutions are not hot-pluggable. Rather, the use of such solutions typically requires that the user shut down the computer, e.g. for the replacement of a malfunctioning smart card reader or keyboard, and then restart the computer to load a software driver which is needed to enable the smart card reader function.        The user may need to remove the computer cover to replace a malfunctioning internal expansion interface card.        What is needed is a smart card reader solution that provides the advantages of smart card reader technology without the current limitations and shortcomings of such technology.        